


Playing With Death

by many_freckles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, He's got his hands tied, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/many_freckles/pseuds/many_freckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reaper and Lucio have some alone time, and Lucio will definitely feel it in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing With Death

**Author's Note:**

> So this one was a tumblr request, and I thought i'd post it here. I don't really even ship Lucio/Reaper hardcore, but I just enjoy writing them together so here we are again.

Lucio let out a shaky breath. He was a little nervous, sure, but he was much more aroused. Not once did he ever considering being in a situation such as this. 

This situation being on his knees on Reaper’s bed. With a blindfold. And his hands tied behind his back.

Naked.

He wasn’t upset by the situation of course. He was mostly just surprised that he would be presenting himself...like this, to a very dangerous man who could more than likely choke him to death with one hand.

Lucio didn’t want to admit he found that kind of hot. 

“Nn..Gabe ple-” He tried to beg, but was rudely interrupted.

“What did I tell you” Reaper drawled out. His voice was dark and dominant. The very tone made Lucio shiver and his cock twitch. The younger man squirmed and swallowed hard. 

“Don’t speak unless spoken to.” He said, barely a whisper. 

“Good boy. Now, you better remember that, or else some...consequences may come your way. Understand, pet?” 

Lucio inhaled sharply and nodded slightly, the name sending a deep shiver through his body. Reaper’s voice did unspeakable things to Lucio, it was truly irresistible. He could read a grocery list and Lucio would get instantly flustered. 

The younger man felt a bare hand caress his cheek. He nuzzled his face into it before it continued its journey down his body. Reaper’s fingers glided down his smooth neck, feeling every small curve and remembering every little detail of the beautiful body. 

“The things i’m going to do to you…” Reaper began to speak once again, filling the quiet room with his sultry voice. Lucio couldn’t help me moan from the small touches and mere suggestions of what comes next in the two men’s adventure. 

The hand reached his cock, and the younger man flinched from the sudden contact on his sensitive shaft. Reaper lazily stroked him, letting him suffer with the constant teasing, making him wait for what he’s been wanting. The touches were light, making Lucio whine with want. He wanted to beg for more, but he didn’t want the possible consequences that his lover has set up for him.

“On your knees, brat.” Reaper barked his order. Lucio whined as the man’s hand left his cock, but he followed the orders just in case his lover had a reward if he was good.

“On the ground” Reaper said. Lucio tried his best to get onto the ground from the bed without falling, so for a moment, Reaper left his intimidating behaviour to help the younger man onto the ground in front of him.

Once Lucio was on his knees in front of Reaper, he heard the familiar clink of a belt coming undone, and the unzipping of pants. On the inside, Lucio was smiling, but on the outside he kept his calm and innocent demeanor. 

Reaper’s cock prodded at Lucio’s lips, the pre-come slicking them up. 

“Go on, suck it, brat.” Reaper demanded. Lucio shivered at the name and parted his lips, letting the older man guide his member into his mouth slowly. He enclosed his lips around the thick head, enjoying the salty taste of his pre-come on his tongue.

Lucio moaned quietly, taking matters into his own hands. Well, matters into his mouth, since his hands were tied behind his back. He circled his tongue around the head, making Reaper groan. Reaper’s hand rested on Lucio’s head for comfort, and just in case he wanted to take control again. 

“I’m getting impatient, pet, hurry it up.” Reaper growled and pushed on Lucio’s head slightly, telling him to quit teasing and to get the show on the road. 

Lucio moaned and took more of Reaper’s cock into his mouth, feeling it fill up his mouth made his cock twitch. He bobbed his head slowly, wishing he could use his hands to pleasure his lover as well as his mouth, but this would have to do. 

“This is all you’re good for, isn’t it?” Reaper teased. He knew how much Lucio enjoyed his dirty talking, he could see how much he liked it. His eyebrows would furrow and he’d make small needy noises.

Reaper was getting impatient, but he loved to tease his little pet so much. He groaned as Lucio took his cock further into his mouth, covering it in saliva, slicking it up so it’ll be easier to slide it even farther. Reaper was always surprised by Lucio’s oral skills, but he didn’t question it. 

Almost as if it was the easiest thing in the world, Lucio forced Reaper’s cock down his throat. Reaper growled and cursed, and he could hear Lucio’s heavy breath to keep himself from passing out. 

“Alright, enough.” Reaper said, his voice almost shaky. He nearly let go of his cool and dominant behaviour, but he brought it back. Lucio slowly slid Reaper’s shaft out his mouth and coughed quietly. 

“Back on the bed, now.” Reaper demanded, pulling the boy up. ”On your knees boy” 

Lucio shakily made his way back onto the bed, on his knees with his ass in the air. He shook his ass around a little, wanting to give his lover a show. Reaper laid a swift smack on his ass, making the younger man yelp. The hand was bare, Reaper had removed his gloves. Another one came, and another after that, Lucio yelping for every one. Reaper gingerly rubbed the red marks on his ass, admiring his work on the boys’ ass. 

“You’re so pretty like this...on your knees for me.” Reaper said, making Lucio shiver. He squeaked in response, wanting to beg so bad. “I’m gonna tear you apart, you’ll be so sore you won’t walk until next Sunday.”

Lucio moaned again, wiggling his ass, his cock was dripping he was so desperate, patiently waiting to get fucked.

“Be patient, you’ll get what you want.” Reaper uttered. Lucio heard a small pop, and recognized it as a bottle of lube. He licked his lips in anticipation, getting even more impatient.

One cold, lube coated finger pressed against his entrance, slipping in past the tight ring of muscles with care. Reaper was being rough, but still had some care in him. He wouldn’t dare want to hurt Lucio, especially like this. Soon after the first, another finger was added, stretching him out in preparation for what was to come. He cringed a little at the feeling, he always did. It was always a little uncomfortable at first, but the slight sting always went away, leaving only pure pleasure in its place. 

Once Reaper decided he was ready for him, he climbed onto the bed behind him, pressing the head of his cock against his ass, teasing the younger man. Lucio whined, wanting more after waiting so long. 

“Is this what you want, punk?” Reaper said aggressively, holding Lucio’s hips in place so he wouldn’t try anything. 

Lucio nodded in response, making high pitched whines. 

“Then ask for it.” Reaper dicated, pronouncing every word with intensity. 

“Nn..please?” Lucio responded weakly.

“Not good enough. Louder.” Reaper smacked his ass.

“Ah! Ah...please fuck me.” Lucio managed to get out, embarrassed by the words coming out of his own mouth. 

“Good boy” Reaper drawled, slowly pushing the head of his cock into the smaller man in front of him, making him moan in response, finally getting what he’s been wanting.

Reaper shuddered, relishing in the feeling of his lover.

“So tight...so warm..” He muttered, squeezing his hips as he slid his cock into Lucio, finally bottoming out. 

Reaper started a steady pace at first, letting Lucio adjust to his girth. Once he seemed accustomed to him, he began to thrust into him with more power. Lucio gasped at every thrust, a moan or squeak slipping out between breaths.

Reaper’s pace steadily increased, his hips gently smacking into Lucio’s with every thrust. He held onto Lucio’s waist with one hand as his other hand wandered around his body. He gently raked his nails along his back. Lucio gasped and cursed to himself, yelping as Reaper thrust into him hard. He kept at that hard pace. Lucio cried out louder, filling the room with his beautiful voice. 

“You should see yourself. Getting fucked on your knees like the whore you are.” Reaper growled, squeezing his hips hard enough to leave fingertip shaped bruises on the smooth skin of man beneath him. 

Lucio let out a high pitched sound, obviously flustered by the comment. 

“And you sound like one too” Reaper added, his free hand wandering down to Lucio’s cock. 

“You’re dripping. Disgusting.” Reaper said, grabbing his shaft. He pumped his cock in time with his hard thrusts, Lucio’s pre-come like a lubricant. Their hips slapped together hard, lewd sounds filled the room as he was fucked mercilessly into the mattress. Lucio’s cries became consistent to Reaper’s hips smacking against him, the sheer force pushing him forward slightly every time they made contact. 

Lucio suddenly felt a hand behind his head amidst all the other feelings, and his blindfold was loosened. He blinked a few times and looked up at his lover pounding into his small body.

“I want to see your face when I come inside you of you,” Reaper growled “and I want to see your face when I make you come.” 

Lucio nodded, his brow furrowed in and his bottom lip between his teeth, biting down ever so slightly to try and muffle his sounds. He was loud for sure, but he didn’t want all Overwatch to listen him get fucked by probably one of the most frightening men in this day and age. 

He couldn’t help but admire the man. He was tall, and mysterious. Quite the cliche, really. Lucio liked it, of course. The worn out mask added to the experience. Who knows what the man looked like underneath? After all he’d been through, he could look like anything under the mask.

Lucio lost focus until he felt a hard smack on his ass, still a little sensitive from before. 

“Tell me when you’re gonna come, punk.” Reaper growled out, a hint of softness seemed to appear in his voice. Was this out of inability to keep control? Lucio didn’t know, but he nodded in response to his demand.

Lucio’s body was shaking as he got fucked hard, he could feel something deep inside him stirring, and he knew he was going to finish soon. His moans became high pitched and whiny, asking for more with every thrust he was given. 

Reaper pumped Lucio’s cock quickly, noticing the increasing pitch in the moans as a sign of closeness. He leaned forward, fucking into him harder and deeper.

“AH! F-fuck Gabe I-I’m gonna come.” Lucio called out, babbling out the same words mixed with Reaper’s name as his seed shot out onto the sheet beneath him.

“Good boy” Reaper drawled, thrusting into him with such force.

Soon after, Reaper thrust into him one final time, filling Lucio with his hot come with a loud grunt.

They were both panting heavily, obviously exhausted from the work out they both endured.

Reaper pulled out slowly with a moan, and Lucio whined from feeling so empty after all that. Lucio rolled over onto his back, breathing loudly. He swore quietly and smiled to himself.

“Hey now that uh, we’re done could you maybe...untie my hands?” Lucio asked in a mildly sleepy voice. 

Reaper obliged, untying his hands without a word.

Lucio gave him a quiet thank you and rubbed his wrists, looking at the small amount of red left from the rope rubbing against them for so long.

“Go clean yourself up.” Reaper said, zipping his pants back up. 

Reaper wasn’t one for nice things after sex, much to Lucio’s dismay. Lucio nodded and stood up slowly, still a little shaky, and walked to the shower in Reaper’s room. 

Before he went into the bathroom, he turned around and smiled. “Thanks, Gabe.”

Reaper stood silent for a second. 

“You’re welcome.”


End file.
